Fans, Spies, Girlfriends What else? Oh! Green Day!
by Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover
Summary: Don't own so don't sue. I refuse to make a summary because the story explains itself along the way. Yes, it includes Green Day. And I know everything here rhymes, I guess I just have way too much free time. M for swearing and use of the word fuck and derivates continuously because this is Green Day. NO ZAMMIE. CAKE (Cammie and Jake/Jakob) - not the food. Although there might be...


**Ladies and possible gentlemen!**

**The time has come for me to announce yet another story!**

**Yes, I have thought up of yet another weird scenario for Cammie Morgan and her friends!**

**I am a terrible person though because I should be working on updating the stories I already have instead of adding new ones! Oh well!**

**I thought this up today when I was highlighting my hair red :3 Hopefully it doesn't sound too... Me... That's a bad thing, by the way... I mean, I'm crazy, goddammit!**

**ANYWAYS! See y'all at the bottom!**

* * *

**CPOV**

Gallagher was quiet for once. It had been a while since the CIA, MI5/6, FBI or Secret Service had asked for teenage spies for a mission. For once, we were all just having fun during our junior year, and we were currently eating lunch, our table not stopping our constant chatter for a minute. Tina was in the middle of this crazy rumor she heard when we heard the best announcement I had ever heard. The entire Grand Hall fell silent during the announcement.

"Would Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry please report to the Headmistress's office? Thank you, and have a great day."

The four of us grinned while all the other girls, lower and upperclassmen alike, looked at us in admiration. We were going to get another mission. That must've been our 4th this semester already; we have gotten more than most seniors got. Contrary to what you might think though, the other girls weren't jealous of us for not getting to come on the mission. We respect that each and every one of us has their moments to shine, and this one was just one of ours. They knew that we couldn't help it if we were good enough agents to always be on demand. We turned to the other eleven girls who sat at the juniors' table and began to say our goodbyes, knowing fully well that if we didn't say goodbye right now, we wouldn't get to say goodbye before we left.

"Good luck guys! We'll see you guys when you come back!" Tina told us.

"Have fun out there, and bring me a souvenir!" Eva said, getting a laugh from the four of us.

"Don't you dare think about not coming back! Only God knows how messed up we would be if we never got to see you guys ever again!" Anna warned. We all smiled.

"Enjoy your time out there and don't screw up, because I don't think I can live without four of my friends," Mick said in all seriousness.

We hugged all of them, and then we were off to my mom's office to hear the details about this mission. We walked through the large doors at the end of the long corridor like space between the lunch tables and walked out of the Grand Hall, only to be lead into the front foyer. The crystal chandelier in the center of the space was shining as it always was, not one speck of dust on it, the long windows at the top of the walls allowed just enough sunlight to come in, making small rainbows reflect off the previously mentioned decorative lamp. After a short 3 minutes and 9 seconds of walking through the silent and empty Hall of History, we were there, standing face to face with the wooden door that kept us away from Professor Buckingham, my mother and Mr. Solomon, and if you want to be dramatic about it, our destinies.

I knew Mom had noticed we were here, and my thoughts were only confirmed when I heard her say, "Take your time, ladies. Just know that the sooner you girls are in here the sooner you can go prepare yourselves." We took one look at each other, and they all looked at me expectantly. I turned the doorknob and three faces greeted ours. My mother sat behind her desk as she usually did, Professor Buckingham was standing near my mother's favorite books and that picture of the two of us in front of the Kremlin from that time I got to tag along on one of her missions in the summer. And then there was Mr. Solomon, who was leaning against Mom's desk, yet not quite, as he always did during his CoveOps lessons.

"Ladies," he said, "we have been waiting for you. Now sit down, we have quite an interesting briefing to go through and considering who one of the girls going on this mission is, it might take longer than it necessarily would to tell you about it." The four of us did as we were told and we sat down on the couches Mom and I would usually have dinner on every Sunday. We looked at them expectantly, awaiting our mission briefing.

"One agent on our side is in Oakland, California, in hiding from one of his many enemy agencies. Three quite influential members of the society got concerned about the attacks the city has been subjected to because of that agent. I suspect Ms. Morgan already knows what this is all about," Professor Buckingham prompted me to explain. Of course I knew whom she was talking about. Oakland, California is the home to three of the most musically talented people in the world and their families.

"You're kidding me, right? Because if this is some kind of joke it is a very cruel one!" I asked, incredulous. My mom just smiled.

"Actually, Cammie, we aren't kidding at all. They have requested security and the CIA called in three teenagers who can most definitely handle the job," she said. I grinned.

"Wait, three? Headmistress Morgan, why am I here? I am not a field agent, and if you said three, obviously it's Cam, Macey and Bex," Lizzie said shyly. I could feel a soft smile trying to fight its way onto my face at Liz's undeniable sweetness, but I managed to suppress it. I had to at least attempt to look serious during my briefing, or else they probably wouldn't even let me go on the mission!

"Ms. Sutton, you are actually going to be in charge of the behind the scenes part of the mission, shall we call it that," Mr. Solomon began saying. The look of relief on Liz's face was priceless, and had we been anywhere else, the four of us would have laughed, but not here. In here, we weren't four teenage girls worrying about things like boys, clothes or makeup. In this soundproofed office that belongs to my mother, the four of us were spies. Not spies-in-training, but actual agents for the CIA.

"You know how the three girls work better than anyone else, and if the need arises, I want you to call in backup. You will be running a long-range comms center here at Gallagher as a home base of sorts, and you will help them sort out any civilian casualties if there are any, understood? You are to focus on the mission, and if by two weeks the mission hasn't shown any particular problem, you are to go back to your classes with a comms unit so they have a way to call for back up or communicate with us," he explained to her. He then turned to the remaining three of us and told us, "This mission will take longer than any you have ever taken. You girls will only be allowed to return with this as a complete mission after the agent leaves, therefore taking the threat with him."

"Girls, your covers are on your pillows are always. Good luck," Professor Buckingham told us, offering us a kind smile.

We returned the smile and thanked them, and proceeded to bolt to our room to read our covers. On our way there, of course the girls decided it would be easy to get me to calm down. Not that I blame them or anything, nobody at Gallagher knows about my love for a certain band whom we just happen to be protecting, except for my mother, and evidently, two of my teachers. I was bouncing with excitement and I could barely keep in the squeals of joy. I would be meeting my heroes! I would meet the three men who (unknowingly) saved my life! I didn't go up the stairs, not really. I hopped up, skipped if you will. Not even the small groups of girls that were in the halls staring at me could make me less excited.

"Cam... Cam... Cam! Cammie! Cameron! Calm the fuck down, woman! Jesus Christ, what has gotten into you? It's like they told you you were going to meet Justin Bieber or something!" Macey yelled, making me snort with laughter. I particularly remember the front man of this band we were meeting bashing Justin Bieber several times. But if I told them that, Macey would have my skinny white ass. Why did I have to have a Belieber and two Directioners as roommates? Don't get me wrong, I love these girls to death, they're my best friends in the world, they're practically sisters. But they can get a bit annoying sometimes. And when I'm here, I have to pretend to like their mainstream pop music, because if anybody here got an idea of my actual music taste and how I enjoy dressing when I'm out of school, they would make me an outcast. Punks were never really accepted into the society.

Somehow I managed to recover from my insane laughing fit and we managed to reach our room. There, I saw six folders, one on each bed and the two extras adjoined with Macey's and Bex's, whose size was roughly seven times larger than all the other folders combined, as they were on their beds, along with two large brown boxes with my name written on them with two guitar cases leaning on them and our familiar smaller boxes placed underneath the folders. I grinned ever more (as if it were possible), because they knew me so well, knowing that I knew our three protectees better than I knew myself, so I wouldn't really need a folder on my protectee. I walked over to my bed and read the lone page inside the official looking folder.

**Agent Cameron Ann Morgan  
****CIA Identification Number: 794-285-136-0**

**MISSION DEBRIEFING: OPERATION GREEN DAY  
****MISSION ID: 583-0347-1392**

**AGENTS: Cameron Ann Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton**

**MISSION: Protection detail**

**SUBJECT(S): Billie Joe Armstrong, Michael Ryan Pritchard, Frank Edwin Wright III and families**

**COVER IDENTITY: None**

**PROTECTEE(S): Michael Ryan Pritchard, Brittney Cade Pritchard, Brixton Michael Pritchard, Ryan Ruby Mae Pritchard**

**LOCATION: Oakland, California, United States of America **

**TIME OF DEPARTURE: 1000 HOURS**

**DATE OF DEPARTURE: 09/12 (MM/DD)**

At the end, there was a note that was handwritten by my mother.

_Cammie, I have assigned you to be in charge of Mr. Pritchard. That does not, however, mean that you cannot switch with one of the girls. In the two big boxes, you have your band T-shirts, black jeans, ripped jeans, gritty Converses and combat boots, band merchandise in general and your two guitars. I know Macey won't let you take less than three large suitcases, so I figured these would be good to fill them. And I know I don't need to remind you, but in your smaller box on your pillow, you have your badge, your gun and its holster, comms unit and your CIA credit card._

I opened the familiar smaller box and saw that she was right, as per usual, and smiled at my old gear, which thankfully I might not have to use this time. Don't get me wrong, I love being a spy, but I'm only 16 and I have already shot people. That kind of messes you up. I sat on my bed while fiddling with my badge and attempting to distract myself from the mission for now before I scare the girls, waiting for the girls to finish reading their information on the mission. Anything they needed on Billie and Tré or even Mike if it came to that (although he's under my watch), I could fill that in for them better than any folder from the CIA could. Once I saw Macey and Bex moving onto their 2nd folders, I stopped them. Liz had already finished and I could tell it was time for me to explain what all the commotion I caused was about.

"Okay, guys I know you're expecting some kind of explanation, so here goes nothing," I told them while taking a deep breath. "Just hear me out and promise me that you won't interrupt me, okay?" I asked them, looking them all in the eye. The all nodded and I took that as my cue to start talking. "So I guess you guys wouldn't understand this, but I'm an Idiot," I told them. They looked confused, so I continued my long explanation with a small chuckle, "That means I'm a Green Day fan. Billie Joe, Mike Dirnt and Tré Cool are in Green Day. Before you ask, Michael Ryan Pritchard actually goes by Mike or Mike Dirnt, and Frank Edwin Wright III only responds to either Tré or Tré Cool," I once again explained. I could tell they were beginning to understand. "I have loved this band ever since I can remember. I only never told you that because you guys would have never wanted to get to know me if I did, and I would be an outcast. I'm sorry for not telling you guys, and I get it if you're mad at me. I just... I didn't wanted to lose you guys," I finished, actual sadness ringing in my voice. The three of them didn't do anything but launch themselves at me with hugs. No questions asked and no explanations needed. I smiled, _I have such great friends,_ I thought. Then I remembered the boxes and guitar cases.

"Oh and in the boxes are my stuff like band shirts and my more... punk... clothes, and my posters and CDs and everything... Mace, can I pleeeeeeeease take them?" I asked her, knowing that getting her permission, albeit hard, would grant me the power to take anything I wanted. After a few minutes of staring at my puppy dog eyes, she caved. "Oh, and by the way, don't touch my guitars," I told them with an air of mystery as I walked out the door once again.

I realized we were leaving tomorrow during school hours, it would have been right during our free period between a double CoveOps period and Languages, so as Macey was packing for me, and I made sure that at least one of my huge suitcases were filled with all my Green Day things, I went to my mom's office once again, to ask her if we would have to attend classes tomorrow, since every other mission we'd had so far, our time of departure ("we're leaving so come on" time, in civilian terms) was always in the pre-dawn hours.

As usual, I was just entering the Hall of History and taking my last glances at everything in it, like the sword Gilly used to slay Ioseph Cavan before he killed the president and the library a little ways down the hall, when I heard my mom say, "Come on in, Cammie. I've kind of been waiting for you." I picked up my pace and was in her office in no time.

"Uh Mom, first of all, thanks for my bringing over my stuff, it means a lot so, y'know, thanks..." I told her while giving her a hug. Once we pulled away, I asked her my question. "I was just wondering if we had to go to class tomorrow, I mean, we're leaving during the time the four of us have a free period right between classes, so I don't know if we have to or not," I said, rambling like I always did when I was nervous. She just chuckled lightheartedly and gave me one of those smiles of hers that would make any man fall in love with her.

That's just the kind of woman my mother is, she's one of the gorgeous ones with her beautiful chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders and matching brown eyes that made me jealous. I however, didn't inherit such good looks as her curvy figure added to those amazing features. I got stuck with dishwater blonde hair that nearly reached my waist color changing eyes that held no wonder in them that formed an extremely forgettable face and a very common and forgettable bodice. Oh well, that's what I get for being a natural pavement artist, the dream of every spy.

"Cammie, you four are excused from all classes until you get called back or the agent in Oakland leaves and takes the threat with him, so it's really up to you, sweetheart," she told me. I thanked her and left, en route to my suite once again, to tell the girls we didn't have to go to class tomorrow morning if we didn't want to.

As I got closer and closer to the room, I heard the extremely familiar bass line of Longview being blasted high, and I knew how long it would take for Billie Joe's 22-year-old voice begin to sing, which would mark my dramatic entrance as I would enter the suite and begin to sing too. Here goes nothing once again, I guess.

"I sit around and watch the tube, but nothing's on..." both Billie and I sang. We both continued on singing until we reached the chorus, when the girls looked at me and clapped. I bowed dramatically and told them, "I see you've found my Green Day CDs, more specifically, my 1994 copy of Dookie, which I'll have you know has Ernie on the back unlike most of the copies sold around the world." They looked a bit amazed at my knowledge about anything that even resembled Green Day, but I waved it off. "Guys, I'm a fangirl, it's practically my job to know this stuff," I told them offhandedly.

I then tried to help Macey pack my clothes, but I just got shooed away since apparently I 'have absolutely no fashion sense and therefore am not qualified enough to pack a bag with clothes for myself'. After I once again made her swear to pack all the stuff that was in the boxes and to not forget to wrap my guitar cases in bubble wrap just in case, I decided to get ready for bed and go to sleep.

* * *

**Sooooo, you like? I know, I know, it's risky to add Green Day into this. BUT I love Green Day so it's a risk I'm willing to take. Cammie's personality is mostly (or maybe entirely) based off me! And all the Green Day trivia in this story are correct and 100% legit, you can look it up! And the 1000 HOURS and the date are both Green Day references, whoever can guess both of them correctly without Googling it gets a shout out in the next chapter!**

**Rage and love  
~JOZL**


End file.
